charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tess
Tess is the human alias of Thistle, a Fairy Princess from the Enchanted Kingdom. She came to the mortal world to experience human life and to escape the responsibilities of becoming ruler of her kingdom. History Early Life As a Princess, Thistle grew up with her entire life planned out for her. She was expected to take claim the throne upon reaching adulthood and was trained and prepared her entire life. However, Thistle resented this, as she wanted to be free. Meeting the Charmed Ones In 2000, Thistle became curious about the mortal world and became friends with a young girl named Kate. However, she was followed by evil Trolls, who began to terrorize them. Using Fairy Dust, the Trolls then turned Kate into a Fairy and abducted them both. However, the Charmed Ones managed to save them and vanquished the Trolls. Thistle then returned to her kingdom. Becoming Human Decades later, Thistle was about to become an adult by Fairy standards and was expected to claim the throne. However, she freaked out and decided to run, wanting to experience human life and freedom. She used Fairy Dust to give herself human form and took the name Tess. Tess initially lived on the streets, where she was attacked by a homeless man who tried to force himself on her. She hit him with Fairy Dust, causing him to start hallucinating. Seeing an opportunity, Tess experimented with her dust to create a drug called Pixie Dust, allowing to make money to build a life for herself. High School Tess then began attending Baker High School to experience humanity first-hand. However, she was followed by a nest of Goblins, who attached themselves to a bullied kid named Neal. Tess met Henry Jr. during a party and they were attracted to each other. However, when students were mysteriously attacked, Henry began to suspect Tess due to the fact she arrived around the same time. While searching the school for Tommy Jackson, Henry confronted Tess and she told him about her true identity. Tess revealed she knew Goblins were behind it all and helped fight them off and ultimately banish them. She and Henry agreed to keep seeing each other, though neither consider it a serious relationship. Secret Exposed Payton accidentally discovered that Tess was selling drugs, but she merely told her to do her own business and that she would have to learn to let go.When Henry's cousin Penny reopened the P3, Henry invited Tess to the inauguration. At the party, Henry asked her why she passed off, she told him how he had started, and when Henry pointed out the risk, she reminded him that their relationship was not serious, feeling that Henry believed they were at least friends. Undecided about what to do, she turned away, but shortly after Penny saw her selling drugs, and slapped her. After a little discussion with her and Henry Tess she left, to catch a bus and leave San Francisco. Henry joined her, declared her love to her, and Tess admitted that she had difficulty trusting others, since so many had tried to take advantage of her and her rank; she also admitted that she wanted to stay with him, but soon the other fairies would have connected her to the Pixie Dust and would come looking for her to bring her back to the enchanted kingdom, and that she had earned enough money to create a life elsewhere. Tess tried to convince Henry to run away with her, but he did not feel like abandoning his family. New York Powers and Abilities thumb|A younger Thistle flying. Active Powers *'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. In her human form, Tess does not have her wings. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. Tess cannot use this ability in her human form. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Fairies can sense if others are good or evil. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light. In her human form, Tess can generate powerful blasts of light. Passive Powers *'Longevity:' The ability to possess a longer lifespan and age at a slower rate than other beings. Through Fairy Dust *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. *'Size Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the size of oneself, objects or other beings. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. Notes and Trivia *Scout Taylor-Compton first portrayed Thistle in the Season 3 episode "Once Upon a Time" and proceeded to portray various Fairies across the rest of the series. Appearances *Charmed, Season 3, "Once Upon a Time" *Legacy 108: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 117: Tales of Broken Hearts (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Fairies